remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
BNL Tune-Up
BNL Tune-Up is the first level in WALL-E (only in the PC, PS2 and PSP version) It's intended as a tutorial for the Game It has 12 Phases, wich are described below (description/walktrough from ChaosDemon's WALL-E FAQ/Walktrough). Phase 1 ------- Begin by collecting the blue Energy Charges along the right hand side. Then, move down the hill and grab the ones to the left. Go up to the door and hit the Action Button (E button by default). This should allow you to gain access to the next area. Phase 2 ------- Now you have to run up to the cubes (that sort of look like bricks) in the middle of the area. Stand next to one and grab it with the Action Button. Once WALL-e grabs a cube, he will immediately throw it out. If you can pick up that cube you will now be able to launch it at the target of your choice. There are also two cubes that are throw-ready conveniently placed near the pile. Take aim at the target to the left of the door and launch a cube at it. This should cause a bunch of Energy Charges to explode out of the crate. Do the same with the target to the left of the one you just threw at to collect the rest of the charges. Now go up to the door and hit the Action Button to progress to the next phase. Phase 3 ------- This phase is for you to get used to the Box Form. It's useful when you have to manuever under objects with a little crack. Anyway, the best way to get through this phase is to get a good start with the regular forward movement button (W by default), and just press and hold the Box Form button (C on keyboard by default) every time you are about to get blocked by one of those railings. There are three of them in total so just press and hold the C button while going forward to pass through them. Proceed up the hill to the BnL Security door to finish this phase. Phase 4 ------- This phase is designed for you to get used to the idea of charging through BnL crates using your Box Form. There are two sets of crates in the centre of the area. There are actually four of them because of how they are stacked. Anyway, just get yourself a moving start with the W button and press hold C as you drive through the crates. This should knock the bottom crate of each set out. You need to drive through the two remaining crates to get to the Energy Charges inside of them. As you Box Form through the crates, the charges should be automatically credited it to you so you don't have to worry about collecting them. Once you've grabbed all 10, open the BnL security door with the Action Button. Phase 5 ------- Phase 5 is designed to help you get used to the jumping action. The Jump Button is the Space Bar. Get a moving start directly forward with the W button and make a jump just as you are about to reach the edge. This should help you clear the first jump. Proceed down the hill a bit and press the Jump Button on the next gap to clear that one as well. It should come up rather quickly so you have to be fast. That should be enough to get you through this phase so head through the security door to the next one. Phase 6 ------- This is going to be a quick one so let's not waste any time. Proceed right down to the Half Quarter turn pike and hit the Space Bar just as you are about to reach the top of the pike. Head through the door to the next phase. Phase 7 ------- This one is pretty much the same as the previous phase but with an added twist. You just need to gain enough momentum and speed to be able to get to the platform at the end of the turn pike on the left. To do so, head down to the turn pike area first. Then, drive towards the turn pike on the right first. WALL-e will reach the top of the hill and fall back towards the other way. Keep going and you should notice that you are going at a pretty fast speed. Once you reach the top of the turn pike on the left, press and hold the Spacebar for the Box Form and you should be able to get to the platform. If not, make another run to the turn pike on the right for even more speed. Once you do get on the platform though, charge through the crate with the C Button to grab the Energy Charges, similar to what you did during Phase 4. Grab the Energy Charges on this turnpike and get on to the turnpike on the other side to obtain the 10 Energy Charges required to do open the door. Phase 8 ------- This one another turn pike challenge but it shouldn't be too difficult. Begin by speeding down the slope and jumping through to the fenced off area. Now move up the wall just by pressing the W button and then move across the wall to the area on the other side. Proceed down the hill to gain maximum speed. Once you are on the edge and you see the huge "tube" up ahead, press and hold the Space Bar button to jump through to complete this phase. Phase 9 ------- This next phase is to get you used to the Laser ability. First you need to head over to the Laser Machine on the right and hit the Action Button. This is similar to a roulette kind of game you would find at the casino, all you have to do is match the three pictures to obtain some Laser Charges. To stop each column, you need to press the Jump Button. Once you managed to do this, get over to the crate and hit the Laser Button, F by default to blast the crate to get through to the door. Phase 10 ------- This one is terribly simple and easy. Just move over to the sparkles and where the high concentration of the sun is to recharge. Wait for the bar that shows up to be completely full before moving to the door to the next phase. Phase 11 ------- This one is essentially a combination of the Box Form and Laser abilities. First, you have to use the Laser on the red BL crates to blow past them. Next, you have to use the Box Form to charge through the next set of crates. Finally, use your Laser on the final set to get to the door at the end of the path. Phase 12 ------- Phase 12 is a cube throwing exercise, similar to Phase 2. Pick up the cubes with the Action Button and position yourself until you hear the little "tick", this means that you have taken aim at the target, and if you hit the Action Button a cube will be launched at the correct location. Do this three times or so and proceed to the end of the path to complete this chapter. Category:Locations